Rompiendo Barreras
by LulaBlack
Summary: Ellos no creian en el amor, para ellos esa palabra era tan solo una ilusión, una ilusión que engañaba al corazón y confundia la mente, para ellos solo era eso. Pero esto va a cambiar cuando se vean por primera vez, amor a primera vista tal vez?
1. ¿Amor a primera vista?

ROMPIENDO BARRERAS

CAPÍTULO 1: ¿AMOR A PRIMERA VISTA?

Era el principio del curso de séptimo año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Allí estaba una chica pelirroja con unos hipnotizante ojos verdes sentada en uno de los sillones del compartimiento del tren ,que la llevaría a Hogwarts, leyendo un libro de encantamientos; estaba esperando a que llegasen sus dos mejores amigas. Ese iba a ser el primer año que en Hogwarts ya que era una alumna de intercambio, más que por intercambio era porque los padres de las chicas se habían ido a trabajar a Inglaterra, junto con los padre de sus otras dos amigas. Venían del colegio Dhampet, otro colegio de magos en Escocia. Las chicas se habían conocido cuando habían ido a parar al mismo colegio de primaria muggle ya que vivían en el mismo barrio. Pero al ser brujas pasaban cosas raras alrededor de ellas ,como cuando se enojaban se rompían los vidrios de las ventanas y entraba un vendaval. Por eso todos sus compañeros de curso las consideraban raritas y nadie se animaba a estar con ellas, por eso se juntaron y desde allí se volvieron amigas inseparables Esta chica respondía al nombre de Lilianne Evans, tenía un cuerpo esbelto y era bastante alta aunque, no era una persona muy sociable ya que era desconfiada pero si la conocías bien llegaba a ser realmente dulce y tierna. Era como un bombón de chocolate suizo (n/a: aguante el chocolate!jeje ) envuelto en papel de diario. Además era una de esas personas que están todo el tiempo en la biblioteca o comúnmente llamados "ratones de biblioteca" , pero por eso ella era una alumna modelo que tenía las mejores notas del colegio al que iba. Era hija de muggles, cosa que estaba muy orgullosa ya que con eso demostraba que no tenías porque ser sangre pura para poder triunfar o que la sangre que llevabas no tenía que influenciar en tu rendimiento escolar o en la vida cotidiana. Lilianne o Lily tenía dos mejores amigas que no eran tan buenas alumnas pero eran buenas. Se llamaban Lara Marks y Jennifer Johnnson. Lara era una chica que tenía unos lindos ojos azules y pelo lacio y negro y Jennifer tenía el cabello castaño ondulado y unos exóticos ojos color turquesa. Las tres eran de sangre muggle algo que no les molestaba en lo más mínimo más bien les gustaba y agradecían. Las tres iban a entrar al colegio Hogwarts de magia y Hechicería. Aunque no lo pareciera estas chicas estaban nerviosas por entrar a un colegio nuevo donde tendrían que volver a construir su vida y socializarse con gente que tal vez no las aceptaran. Bah.. eso ultimo era lo menos importante porque estas chicas eran "antisociales" no les molestaba no ser "populares" , mejor dicho ni siquiera les interesaba pero lo que sí les daba terror era comenzar una nueva vida, eso sería comenzar desde cero! 

Todo el compartimiento estaba en una gran calma cuando de repente se escuchó un golpe, se apagaron las luces y se abrió la puerta del compartimiento con mucho ruido, entrando por ella una persona encapuchada, Lily se paró de un salto , sacó la varita empezó lanzarle hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Se escuchó una carcajada y Lily paró confundida ¿porque se ríe? pensó. En ese momento entró una chica castaña riéndose a mandíbula batiente y la encapuchada se baja la capucha y también comienza a reírse.

- LARA STEPHANIE MARKS QUE TE CREES QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO, CASI ME MATAS DE UN SUSTO!- dio vuelta y señaló a una chica castaña –Y TÚ TAMBIÉN! QUE SE CREN QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO! ME PODRÍA HABER MUERTO DE UN PARO CARDÍACO- calmando la voz y con una sonrisa maliciosa dijo – por si no lo sabían este verano me acaban de operar el corazón!

Al terminar de decir esto las dos chicas estaban tan blancas como la leche

-Oh no! Lo siento Lily claro que no queríamos que te mueras...pero... como es eso que te operaron del corazón?- dijo Lara con lágrimas en los ojos (n/a: esta chica no tiene tacto ...como va a decir que no quería que se muera...)

Ese era el turno de Lily para reírse

-jajajaja- se reía la pelirroja

Las dos chicas se miraron confundidas pero al instante se dieron cuenta de la broma de la pelirroja y se tiraron encima de esta para comenzarle a hacer cosquillas.

-ja bas jaja basta jaja basta jajaja

-discúlpate

-eso jaja eso jajaja nunca jajaja

-pues te seguiremos haciendo cosquillas

-esta jaja bien jajaj lo siento jaja Las dos chicas dejaron de hacerle cosquillas y dejaron a Lily llorando de la risa en el suelo. Luego de unos minutos la ojiverde se levantó del suelo y se sentó en enfrente de sus amigas. - bien chicas díganme porque me asustaron de esa manera eh?-dijo de una manera inquisidora - bueno ... mira lily nosotras mejor dicho yo- corrigió Lara luego de captar la mirada asesina de Jenny- quería hacer una entrada triunfal jiji porque sabíamos que ibas a reaccionar así ...en realidad era para jorobarte, jeje (.') pero espero que no estés enojada conmigo o si? – termino Lara poniendo una cara de cachorrito abandonado. -No me mires así que no te podría negar nada , considero esto como chantaje emocional no se vale pero...voy a pensar si estoy enojada o no- 

-Oh por favor Lily! No seas mala- dijo la pelinegro haciendo pucheritos

-mmm... claro que están perdonadas tontas!- y las abrazó

-Lily no estas ahogando!- dijo una Jenny con una voz casi apagada.

- Oh lo siento chicas!

-bien ... en fin que hicieron en las vacaciones ?- preguntó Jenny

- bien yo fui a las playas de Miami... no sabes la cantidad de chicos que hay allí! Casi todos son rubios con unos oj...

-ok, ok ya entendimos- la cortó Lily- y tú Jenny hiciste algo?

-si! Fuimos con mi hermano a París... la cultura y la gente son puff..mas cultas que no se que, saben un montón!

- qué bueno yo me tuvo que quedar con la envidiosa de mi hermana Petunia-dijo la chica amargamente –pero... cambiando de tema ...como creen que nos van a recibir en este colegio?-

-no se ni idea... espero que bien.

- si! Espero que hayan chicos que estén buenos como los que conocí en Miami...-dijo Lara risueña

-Lara!-gritaron las dos chicas al unísono

-qué?-dijo la aludida con cara de inocente

-Todo el día pensando en chicos! Tienes las hormonas más alteradas que las fans de Robbie Williams (n/a: ejem ,ejem chicas (jeany, tory , daper.. no se sienten identificadas? juajua) captan la indirectaesto va para mis amigas del cole así que pasen de largo este comentario jeje )

-jajaja que graciosilla está la niña hoy eh?- dijo Lara medio en broma

-sip viste!

-Además que tiene de malo hablar de chicos

- Nada es bueno si es demasiado

- oh! Jenny no me vengas con frases difíciles que hoy no estoy de humor para descifrar tus mensajes subliminales.

-No era un mensaje subliminal! – se quejó la castaña

-si si yo también te quiero- le cortó la chica

-pues quien dijo que yo te quería eh?

-pero Lara era una forma de decir! Ash! Que tonta!

-Que! Yo no soy ton...

BUM!

Se escuchó como una explosión, las chicas se miraron entre sí con cara de preocupación y salieron al pasillo. La primera en salir fue Lara ...justo en ese preciso momento un balde de una sustancia marrón y pegajosa se le cayó en la cabeza mojándola de pies a cabeza.

-QUIÉN FUE EL ESTÚPIDO #$&$& QUE HECHIZÓ ESTE ASQUEROSO BALDE CON ESTA ...ESTA COSA...?

En ese momento se escuchó una risa estridente seguida por otra que cada vez se escuchaban más cerca hasta que vieron tres apuestos muchachos que se destornillaban de la risa. Cuando llegaron a lugar, la gente que estaba congregada alrededor de Lara se corrió un poco para dejar pasar a los chicos, se notaban que eran muy respetados dentro del colegio.

Pero al llegar a donde se encontraban las chicas y miraron a la victima de su broma se les congeló las sonrisa en los labios.

-Fueron ustedes? Malditos hijos de perra! Los voy a matar!–y trató de abalanzarse sobre los tres chicos pero sus dos amigas no se lo permitieron y la agarraron del brazo.

-No no Lara no así no- le decía Lily tratando de contener a su mejor amiga que trataba por todas sus fuerzas escapar de los brazos de sus dos mejores amigas.

- NO LILY SUÉLTAME! yo a esos tres los voy a matar ahora!... los voy a cortar en pedacitos y luego dárselo a comer a los thestrals.-

-No, Lara no lo harás... quieres ir a Azkaban tan temprano, vas a perder tu juventud encerrada como la mejor? No vas a poder eh...volver a ir Miami y ver a esos chicos rubios con ojos celestes- dijo Jenny tratando de convencer a su amiga. Esta vez había dado en la tecla : Los chicos.

Lara dejó de forcejear y antes de volver a entrar a sus compartimiento echó una última mirada de odio a los chicos que se había quedado callados en toda la discusión (n/a: que raro... .)

- Vamos Lily entremos que nos tenemos que preparar para llegar al colegio...-dijo Jenny.

-Ya voy Jenny... ve tu primero- dijo la chica sin quitarle los ojos a los tres merodeadores.

- OK pero no te retrases que todavía nos tenemos que cambiar..-dicho esto entró al compartimiento.

Hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que Lily decidió romperlo.

- Y a que esperan a decirme qué hacía una bomba de mierda colgada en la puerta de nuestro compartimiento?-preguntó la pelirroja moviendo el pie

- Esteeeee... pues eh...nosotros...-comenzó un chico morocho con gafas redondas pero al verse bajo la mirada penetrante de la pelirroja se sintió intimidado, por eso les echó una mirada de ayuda a sus amigos.

- Bueno mira...- dijo otro chico morocho de ojos grises

-Lily

-Bueno mira Lily nosotros le íbamos a hacer una broma a los de Slytherin pero veo que se han cambiado de compartimiento-terminó de decir esto con una de sus sonrisas que mostraba su perfecta dentadura.

-Ah... me alegro que no haya sido para nosotras, entonces me imagino que esa sustancia va a desaparecer no?

-Esteeeeeee...bueno...mira...entonces...quiero decir...- Sirius comenzó a murmurar incoherencias.

- qué?- preguntó la chica desconcertada

- que esteee pues bueno esa cosa no se va ir hasta pasado mañana- terminó diciendo el morocho de ojos grises.

-HASTA CUANDO!- gritó la chica entre enojada y sorprendida

-hasta pasado mañana- susurró el merodeador con gafas sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos, tenía la sensación de que si miraba a esos ojos de color esmeralda se iba perder en ellos, y eso no se lo podía permitir... sería como mostrar una debilidad algo que no estaba "habilitado" a admitir, orgullo Potter pensó el chico .

-Cómo que pasado mañana...no hay ningún hechizo que le saque esta porquería a mi amiga?

Los tres chicos negaron con la cabeza, medio avergonzados. ( n/a. Lily hace milagros...lograr que los merodeadores se sientan avergonzados en dos minutos...Tres urras para Lily. HIP HIP URRA, HIP HIP URRA... bue ya fue volviendo a la historia...)

- Ustedes si que son garcas (quiere decir algo como que malditos o algo así...en fin la palabra no es buena) hacerle estas cosas a chicos de otras casas...- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia su compartimiento cuando alguien le agarró el brazo.

- Espera no te vayas... quiero decirte que lo siento mucho como también mis amigos...lo lamentamos mucho perdón.- terminó de decir esto y bajó la cabeza, el chico no sabía bien porque pero necesitaba aclararse.

Fue una escena de lo más extraña ver a James " tengo a todas la chicas a mis pies" Potter, el líder del grupo más famosos del colegio, pidiendo perdón a una chica... esto de verdad merecía la pena verlo.

De repente la gente que estaba alrededor a los protagonistas de la pelea comenzó a cuchichear, las fans de James comenzaron a llorara a moco suelto y se fueron corriendo a sus compartimientos.

La pelirroja sorprendida por el comportamiento de las chicas (fans de James), miró al chico que seguía manteniendo la cabeza gacha, la chica en un arrebato de compasión le levantó la barbilla y hizo que el chico conectara la mirada con ella.

Fue la sensación más extraña que sintió en toda su vida nunca lo había sentido, sentía la mirada esmeralda de la chica le leía el alma como si su corazón fuera un libro abierto. Trató de apartar la mirada, pero sus ojos no le hacían caso a las órdenes que le mandaba su cerebro sino que a las de su corazón que quería quedarse para seguir mirando los hipnotizantes ojos de la chica. De repente sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago como si miles de mariposas estuvieran volando dentro de su panza.

Por otra parte Lily sentía que se derretía por dentro ante la mirada de este chico que por cierto ¿cómo se llamaba? Pero en ese momento para que importaba como se llamaba, sólo era importante mantener la conexión de sus ojos permanentemente por que sentía que si lo dejaba de mirar sería el fin del mundo, y que lo perdería para siempre, así que mantuvo la vista hacia los ojos de color avellana del chico. Ahora que miraba los ojos del morocho atentamente se dio cuenta que en su pupila había motitas de color azul, azul color del mar, ese color le estaba matando, le estaba cortando la respiración, sintió un montón de mariposas revoloteando en su panza como si estuvieran haciendo una fiesta y que la sangre comenzaba subirle hacia las mejillas.

Mientras que estos dos chicos se miraban como si estuvieran en otro lugar del mundo, separados de la multitud de personas que los observaba a su alrededor.

Sirius y Remus no sabía que hacer, si hablarle a James que parecía en su mundo junto con la mirada de la pelirroja pero sabían que si hacían eso el chico les iba a echar la bronca del milenio pero por otro lado no querían quedarse todo el trayecto del viaje hacia el colegio parados como idiotas mirando como dos personas se comían con los ojos (según Sirius), justo cuando se estaban debatiendo...

- Jamesie, mi amor- y se tiró arriba del chico y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente. El chico pareció despertar de su hermoso pero antes de que se diera cuenta una demoledora rubia lo estaba besando, tan sorprendido que no pudo corresponderle el beso. La chica al darse cuenta de eso lo miró con ojos llorosos y se fue corriendo.

Muy shokeado miró a Lily que estaba estática ante la reciente escena de el chico y la rubia. Miró al morocho como queriendo una explicación pero al ver que el chico parecía no estar en condiciones para dárselas se dio media vuelta y se fue caminado tranquilamente, cosa que no sentía para nada es mas estaba hecha un caos, hacia su compartimiento del tren.

El chico trató de seguirla pero sus dos amigos al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer lo agarraron de los hombros y lo tiraron hacia su compartimiento.


	2. Asumiendo la realidad

N/A: Hooola! Me olvidé de decirle que...Lily no tiene papá y a la vez James no tiene mamá. El padre postizo de Lily es un dueño de una empresa multinacional osea Lily es millonaria. La familia Potter también tiene bastante poder económico aparte de ser una familia de Sangre puras. Ehm... creo que esa es la aclaración que quería hacer...a menos que me haya olvidado de hacer algo... espero que les esté gustando este fic...aunque espero que me deje más rewies! Ah! Sí les tengo que aclarar este fic ya no se va a basar en la telenovela que les nombré...porque para mí ya no va tener mucho que ver...jiji xD...en fin espero que disfruten de esta humilde historia...

Bye

lulablack

CAPÍTULO 2 : Asumiendo la realidad

-Padfoot suéltame- decía un chico con gafas de montura redonda mientras forcejeaba con su mejor amigo.-necesito hablar con Lily, lo necesito...le tengo que explicar lo sucedido!-

-No Prongs no iras a ningún lado-respondió el aludido

- Noooo yo iré y le explicaré lo que sucedió, así que me sueltan ya!-ordenó el chico muy pero muy enojado

-Oh vamos Prongs ya la cagaste a fondo ahora deja en paz a la pobre pelirroja-trataba de consolarlo (n/a: sinceramente no sabe consolar) el más ligón del grupo

-Cállate Padfoot que para consolar eres peor que una arpía!- le reclamó un chico de pelo color castaña claro.

-Oh la la! ya habló el lobo "sabelotodo y nadie se puede negar que soy el cerebrito del grupo"-dijo el morocho sarcásticamente

-Pues para tu información SOY el cerebro del grupo-dijo el aludido orgulloso

-Jajaja claro y yo soy Merlín resucitado-

-Admítelo Sirius, yo soy el cerebro del grupo

-Eso nunca! A ver dime que "pensaste"...

-bien...te lo diré, yo fui el que ideó la broma para los slys...- comenzó el chico

-cuál?

-El darle la poción para que tuvieran diarrea por toda una semana que por cierto esa poción la hice yo-declaró el lobito

-sólo con hacer eso ya te crees que eres el cerebrito del grupo?

-ja, déjame terminar, quien fue el que dio la idea de crear el mapa merodeador? Moi, quien fue el que pensó en la idea de inundar el despacho de Sloph( Prof. De pociones)? YO, quien fue el que le dio a Snape la poción que cambia de sexo? Yo! Quien fue el que...

-Bien ya, ya capte la cosa-cortó Sirius

-Esteeeee Sirius...

-Qué?-preguntó este medio exaltado

-Hey! no me respondas así niñato malcriado!

-Malcriado tus pelotas-comenzando una nueva discusión

-qué te pasa con mis pelotas..ja! estas celoso?-dijo el "cerebro" del grupo

-Me estas jodiendo? Yo celoso de tu ...ejem órgano reproductor?. Deliras Moony-

-A que sí

-a que no

-a que sí

-James y tu que piensas de esto?- Preguntó el animago

-...-

-James responde cuando se te habla- replicó el licántropo

-...-

Al mismo tiempo se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con...

-EL COMPARTIMIENTO ESTÁ VACÍO!-gritaron los dos al unísono con una cara de terror

-OH NO! Por dios seguro que Prongs se fue ver a Lily-dijo el castaño convencido

-Y la va a cagar más de lo que estaba

-No seas pesimista- dijo Remus tratando de convencerse de que nada pasaría

- Que no soy pesimista sino realista que es otra cosa muy distinta

-si, ya ,ya todo por tu culpa que Prongs se haya ido

-Mi culpa?- preguntó el morocho incrédulo

-Sí tu culpa, gracias a ti el chico se fue, todo porque querías pelear conmigo!-

-Perdona señor perfecto-dijo el culpado irónicamente

-Buena ya fue, vamos a buscar a Prongs!

-ok, ya va!

Y los dos merodeadores salieron corriendo, abriendo todas la puertas de compartimientos que encontraban a su paso mientras que gritaban como locos por los pasillos

-PRONGS, pero adonde se metió este – dijo un Sirius desesperado.

-Tranquilo Padfoot- trató de calmarle Remus pero al igual que Sirius el también estaba preocupado

Un morocho con gafas se reía silenciosamente al escuchar que sus amigos lo estaban buscando desesperadamente.

FLASH BACK

-ja, déjame terminar, quien fue el que dio la idea de crear el mapa merodeador? Moi, quien fue el que pensó en la idea de inundar el despacho de Sloph( Prof. De pociones)? YO, quien fue el que le dio a Snape la poción que cambia de sexo? Yo! Quien fue el que...

-Bien ya, ya capte la cosa-cortó Sirius

-Esteeeee Sirius...

-Qué?-preguntó este medio exaltado

-Hey! no me respondas así niñato malcriado!

-Malcriado tus pelotas-comenzando una nueva discusión

-qué te pasa con mis pelotas..ja estas celoso?-dijo el "cerebro" del grupo

-Me estas jodiendo? Yo celoso de tu ...ejem órgano reproductor?. Deliras Moony-

-A que sí

-a que no

-a que sí

Al ver que sus dos mejores amigos el morocho salió sigilosamente de su compartimiento para comenzar la búsqueda de una cierta pelirroja.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Bien Prongs respira...inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, relájate que no te va a pasar nada, la chica no muerde.- se decía un Gryffy con gafas mientras buscaba el compartimiento de SU chica.

-Maldita sea donde está ese condenado compartimiento! Porque no me acuerdo del número del compartimiento! Aish! Maldita memoria- y así maldiciendo a cualquier cosa que se le cruzaba por el camino llegó al compartimiento tan afanosamente buscado.

Se paró en frente de la puerta y agradeció mentalmente que las cortinas de la puerta estuvieran corridas. Respiro profundamente y agarró el pomo de la puerta...lo giró y...

Lily entró a su compartimiento casi con lágrimas en los ojos, no sabía porque pero se sentía muy triste...mejor dicho se sintió traicionada y decepcionada.

" Lily no tienes porque sentirte así de mal, si ni siquiera conoces a ese chico!" se trababa de autoconsolar, por mas que trataba de buscar la razón por la cual estaba mal no la encontraba...pero muy en fondo de su ser sabía la respuesta..la sabía pero no lo iba a admitir nunca porque ...se había enamorado, se había enamorado de ese chico, ese chico de pelo revuelto color negro como el cielo de la noche , de ojos escondidos tras esas gafas redondas que a pesar de eso, no impedía ver el color chocolate de las pupilas, también se había enamorado de esa sonrisa tan...tan sensual y a la vez tan dulce y cálida que le derretía el alma a Lily. Tenía que asumirlo estaba locamente enamorada de ese chico.

Sí estaba segura, se había enamorado, había roto la promesa que se había echo cuando era tan sólo una pequeña de 10 años. La causa fue el sufrimiento de su madre cuando su primer esposo, su único amor, padre de Lily las había abandonado justo cuando la madre de la chica estaba embarazada de ella, y se había casado con otra mujer dejando a la mamá de la pelirroja destrozada y sola en la crianza de la criatura. A pesar de que su madre trató de que su dolor no se notara, mientras que su pequeña no tuviera edad suficiente para saber la cruda verdad, el día que su mamá le contó su verdadera historia Lily se hizo esa promesa...No enamorarse nunca... Ese mismo año la madre Lily que era mujer muy hermosa volvió a casarse con el Señor Evans, un gran ejecutivo que quería de verdad a la mujer pero desde entonces su madre nunca había vuelto a ser la misma chica apasionada de antes, no volvió a entregar su corazón como antes, porque todo ese "antes" se lo había llevado ese hombre, el hombre que le había roto el corazón a su mamá.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que sus amigas la miraban con cara rara.

-Lily...te sucede algo?-preguntó una Jenny preocupada

-Eh? No nada- la trató de tranquilizar la pelirroja aunque su voz demostraba todo lo contrario.

-Vamos Lily se ve a leguas que te pasa algo, no será que eso imbéciles te hicieron algo porque en ese caso los voy a matar- dijo una morocha con voz amenazante.

-No Lara esos chicos no me hicieron nada-le aseguró la ojiverde

-Pues entonces que te sucede?

-Nada chicas...lo que pasa es que ...por ahora prefiero no hablar del tema

-Bueno cuando estés preparada nos lo cuentas- aclaró la castaña

-Muchas gracias por comprenderme-dijo la chica muy agradecida

-Bien entonces no cambiamos?- preguntó Lara tratando de cambiar el tema.

Hubo un asentimiento en general.

Luego de que las chicas se terminaran de poner el uniforme del colegio, comenzaron a hablar sobre la nueva vida que iban a comenzar, sus perspectivas, planes, etc. Cuando en el medio de la conversación entró alguien...

-Hola chicas! – dijo un morocho jovialmente

-Hola...y tu quien eres?- preguntó Lara curiosamente

-Jonás!–exclamó la pelirroja entre feliz y sorprendida- no sabía que venías a Hogwarts!-

-jeje quería darte una sorpresa- dijo el muchacho sonriente

-Ejem...se conocen?-preguntó Jenny

-Claro que sí, el es el hijo de una amigo de papá, no conocimos cuando teníamos mmm...14 años no?- explicó la ojiverde feliz de encontrar a un antiguo amigo

-Ah!-exclamaron las dos amigas

- Bueno chicas este es Jonás McHarver, y estas son mis amigas ya te conté de ellas.

-Sí, Lily siempre habla de ustedes..tu debes ser Lara no?-dijo señalando a la morocha que asintió- y tú Jennifer- dijo señalando a la castaña que al igual que su amiga también asintió

- y bien Jony como supiste que íbamos en este compartimiento? -Inquirió Lily

-Pues escuché que los merodeadores..

-Espera , espera de qué merodeadores nos estás hablando?-preguntó Lara desconcertada

-No sabes quienes son los merodeadores?- preguntó a su vez el chico sorprendido

-No..quienes son, están buenos, cómo son , en que año están, tiene novias?- Lara bombardeó de preguntas al pobre chico

-De a poquito Lara...de a poquito, te respondo : son considerados los dioses de la escuela por su "atractivo" , son muy populares dos son morochos y otro es casi rubio, van a séptimo curso de Gryffindor y sí tienen novias...sólo que las cambian cada semana, unos mujeriegos totales-resumió el muchacho.

-Oh! Por Dios llegué al paraíso – dijo Lara rebosante de felicidad-los puedo conocer ya!- preguntó la morocha emocionada

-No te preocupes ya los vas a conocer en el colegio

-Ah..bueno- dijo está un poco más apagada

-No te preocupes igual los vas a conocer...

-Eso espero

-No le hagas caso a Lara de es una homófoga ( come hombres) – aclaró Jenny

-Ah...-dijo el chico entendiendo a la castaña

-Y pues dinos como supiste que íbamos en este compartimiento- dijo la pelirroja

-Ah! Si eso pues cómo dije escuche que los merodeadores habían visto unas chicas nuevas que entraron este año en el colegio y que estaban en el último compartimiento y cómo yo sabía que Lily tu ibas a venir a Hogwarts porque me lo contó papá supuse que esa chica eras tu- contó el Jonás

-Me alegro tanto de que este con nosotras Jony- dijo esto y la pelirroja se abalanzó al chico y lo abrazó.

Justo en ese momento James había abierto la puerta y vio la escena. Se quedó pasmado y cuando volvió a la realidad cerró la puerta silenciosamente y se fue.

El morocho volvió a su compartimiento arrastrando los pies con un gesto de abatimiento, llego a su lugar y se dejó caer en su asiento tristemente.

Cuando sus amigo volvieron a su compartimiento, luego de la ardua búsqueda y lo encontraron sentado en su lugar se enojaron de sobremanera.

-Al fin te encontramos Prongs! Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos y tú aquí sentado como si nada!- se quejó el otro morocho pegándole en la espalda al animago regañado.

-Eso! Corrimos por los pasillos como locos buscándote! y tu sentado aquí de lo más cómodo.

-...-

-Acaso no piensas respondernos?- exclamó el morocho – esto es el colmo!- dijo alzando las manos.

-...-

-James?-preguntó el lobito

-...-

-Llamando a James desde planta Tierra- dijo Sirius

-...-

-Y a este que le pasa ahora?- preguntó el morocho mirando a Remus – le comió la lengua el ratón ?

-Ay déjate de pasayadas Padfoot!- le reclamó el castaño

-vale, vale- se rindió el ojigris

-No crees que le pasó algo cuando fue a ver a esa pelirroja?- dijo el castaño preocupado al morocho de pelo negro-azulado

-A mi me parece que sí...nunca vi a Prongs tan entusiasmado con una chica...- contó el muchacho creando un silencio entre los dos merodeadores, no era un silencio tenso era uno que demostraba que los dos estaban cavilando sus propios pensamientos.

-Ehmmm... Padfoot a mi me parece que Prongs está...está...- no se animaba a decir esa palabra y su significado porque estaba descartada en el vocabulario del merodeador.

-está que?- preguntó el chico exasperado de tanta vuelta

-me parece que Prongs está...- carraspeó antes de decir la crucial palabra – está enamorado- acabó diciéndolo en un murmullo casi inaudible.

-Que está que?- volvió a preguntar el morocho que no entendió nada- habla mas alto, que sea un perro no quiere decir tenga oídos ultra sensoriales!- se quejó .

-Ok, ok, decía que tal vez..sólo tal vez Prongs esté enamorado-

-ah...PERO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR!- terminó el joven animago exaltado

-lo que oíste-replicó el castaño

-Pero..pero...- tartamudeó el morocho, no le salían las palabras, estaba demasiado asombrado

-No te pongas nervioso Sirius, sólo es una suposición- su compañero lo trató de calmar

-Sólo una suposición! Pero si el enamorarse está considerado un pecado en nuestras leyes ( las leyes merodeadoras)

-Sí ya sabemos las leyes pero al corazón no se le puede mandar!- le replicó el castaño

-Por favor Moony no me vengas con absurdos sentimentalismos! El amor no existe! Está sólo en nuestra imaginación!-recriminó el ojigris

- cómo quieras Padfoot, piensa en lo quieras-dijo dando por zanjado el tema de conversación

Mientras que sus amigos discutían, James estaba perdido en un torbellino de emociones. Porqué se sentía tan mal, tan angustiado? Qué eran esas sensaciones que tuvo cuando la vio por primera vez? Porque se sintió furiosos cuando la vio abrazada a otro tipo? Para James Potter estas eran unas sensaciones nunca experimentadas... cómo a la vez eran preguntas sin respuestas todo porque el nunca se había enamorado, jamás, era unas de las leyes que regían en su grupo de amigos. Para el las mujeres eran sólo objetos para jugar...(n/a: quémenlo en la hoguera! Por ser tan machista! ) Entonces si creía eso porque se sentía así ? Eso era lo que tanta gente llamaba "amor", cosa que el siempre lo había pasado de largo porque creía que eso era sólo una ilusión producida por el cerebro que engañaba al corazón, sólo una mera ilusión, una ilusión que se estaba volviendo real o eso parecía.

"Por Dios! Estoy comenzando imaginar cosas, yo? James Potter voy a enamorarme' Já! Eso nunca sucedió así que no me va a venir a pasar ahora, no?" se dijo mentalmente pero una vocecita en su interior le decía " James no te mientas a vos mismo! Estás totalmente perdidamente enamorado de esa chica, admítelo! Para que engañas si al fin y al cabo sabes que esas emociones van a salir al flote en cualquier momento porque no dejas que salgan ahora y ya está?" " Pero no me quiero enamorar! No creo en el amor!" decía James " Vamos James ya estás enamorado hasta el fondo porque no afrontarlo con la cabeza bien alta?" le debatía esa vocecita. " es que me siento humillado, decepcionado de mí mismo, cómo pude enamorarme?" le preguntó James a la vocecilla. "Ay James! Con el corazón no se juega ni tampoco con los sentimientos! Además por qué te sientes humillado? No es el poder sentir es lo que diferencia a los animales con nosotros, los humanos? El amor es algo maravilloso, ya verás que le tomas el gustillo " le respondió esta. "Pero...pero... si el amor es tan maravilloso como dices porque duele tanto?" inquirió el chico. " No sé James , no sé tal vez sea parte de ese sentimiento pero te lo advierto el amor es algo complicado, así que posible que te hagas muchos rollos. Pero tienes que saber que el amor es como todas las cosa tiene su parte buena como también su parte mala" le explicó su conciencia. "ah si? Dime cuales son" "Pues la parte buena es que el amor te ofrece sensaciones que con otros sentimientos nunca podrás experimentar, pero la parte oscura de esto es que el amor duele y puede doler más de lo que te imaginas, más que una maldición cruciatus porque este es un dolor en el alma, no es físico si bien puede tener repercusiones en el cuerpo, más que nada es un dolor de adentro, del corazón, del alma, no tiene ningún remedio más que el tiempo, porque el mejor aliado de un amor roto es el tiempo. Así que ten paciencia" dijo su conciencia. " Creo que la parte mala ya la conozco" dijo James con una sonrisita triste. " Bueno entonces busca la parte feliz del amor...búscala! No te rindas porque el tiempo pasa y los sentimientos se van evaporando hasta desaparecer, rompe barreras, pelea contra cualquier obstáculo que te pueda separar de tu amor, enfrenta al destino si es necesario, pero nunca, jamás te rindas! Porque rendirse es cosa de cobardes y tú James Potter no eres cobarde, no?" terminó su sermón la vocecita. "Claro que no!" se ofendió el morocho. "Así me gusta! Afronta tus sentimientos con valor, porque estoy seguro que esa chica siente lo mismo, al fin y al cabo que mujer no se rinde a los pies de James Potter?" bromeó la famosa vocecita. " Tienes toda la razón del mundo! Te adoro conciencia!" dijo el morocho mucho más alegre que cuando entró a su compartimiento.

-Chicos cuando volvieron?- dijo el morocho con gafas saliendo de su mundo interior.

-James amigo! Qué preocupados nos tenías , nos estábamos preocupando por tu salud mental, ya casi llamábamos a un psiquiatra!- bromeo su mejor amigo, Sirius en un tono melodramático, aliviado de que su amigo volviera a la Tierra, mientras se abalanza a su amigo.

-Vamos Sirius no era para tanto!- replicó el muchacho sonriente

-A que no! Estabas en un mutismo raro de ti ! o no Moony?- le preguntó al castaño que asintió sonriendo también aliviado de que su amigo estuviera bien.

"_Faltan 15 minutos para que la llegada a la estación de Hogsmade"_ se escuchó .

-Ups todavía no nos cambiamos, vamos que no llegamos!- apuró Remus

N/A: Hiii ! muchas gracias por los reviewss!

MoonyGem: muchas gracias por tu review , me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado el comienzo )

LilycPotter: Gracias por el Review! Si la verdad que esa rubia está para matarla...que molesta...pero bue algunas son así...

Karipotter: Otras gracias por dejar review! La verdad es que a mi también me gustó el comienzo, es un poco mas raro...no se pero lo que si se es que es más distinto.

Guadalupe Evans: Bueno acá ya estas viendo la continuación :p jeje bueno me alegro que te haya parecido buena la historia :D


End file.
